Girls of a Feather
by Write-To-You
Summary: Felicity almost got married, but then broke up with Oliver. Caitlin lost Ronnie (twice!), and then Jay. Iris's kiss with Barry at the end of season 2 never happened. They are all in need of a serious girl talk. (posted for my 2 Year Anniversary on !)


**Author's Note: Decided to post a couple of random stories written during my 2 Year stint at being a fanfiction author! Here's a super old one for your enjoyment :)**

It barely took anything to set Felicity off these days. Everything in her apartment reminded her of Oliver, from the kitchen table to the trashcan. She found herself staring into space, and when she would blink, she would find tears on her cheeks from remember everything they had gone through together to get where they were. And now they weren't anything anyone, because of one stupid mistake on both of their parts.

In a pure idiot, pure Barry move, he had made the comment about how, "Now that the meta-human population has gone down some, it would be a great time to start working on their not superhero lives." That, for some reason, had made her think of how Oliver was willing to give up being the Arrow to be with her, and she had run out of the room, not willing to let her friends see her cry.

Caitlin found her curled against a wall in the hallway, staring at a strip of 3 photos. They were ones that John had taken when Oliver proposed to her on the night of his election. One was with Oliver down on one knee, one was of them kissing, and one was of them walking off, smiling hugely, hand in hand.

"Felicity?" Caitlin said quietly, taking in the tears on her good friends cheeks. "Do you want company?"

Felicity nodded, so Caitlin sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "I- I miss him!" Felicity sobbed. "And it's not like I don't get to see him all the time, but I miss the side of him that only I got to see."

Caitlin sighed. "I know what you mean. It's so hard."

Felicity winced. "Who am I to talk? You lost your fiancé, sorry, husband, _twice_ , and then the only other guy you loved turned out to be a psychopathic killer who kidnapped you and one of your best friends had to kill."

Caitlin giggled. "Yep. That about covers it." She stood up, pulling Felicity to her feet and then into another hug. "You know what I think we need? A serious girl talk. I'm going to call Iris, and if she can make it to Jitters for her lunch break, we can all head over there in..." She checked her watch. "10 minutes."

"What will we talk about in this... girl talk?" Felicity asked, starting to smile.

"What every other female talks about with her other female friends. Boys!"

"Alright. Glad you're here." Caitlin sat down at the table for three, putting a coffee in front of each of her friends. "We are here today because Barry made an extremely tactless comment-"

Iris interrupted. "Yeah, that sounds like him."

"We can all thank him later, because that's what gave me this idea!" Caitlin finished.

Felicity snorted into her coffee.

When the moping up of sprayed coffee had stopped, Felicity was able to speak. "My personal opinion is this: Caitlin has it the worst of all of us."

Iris nodded. "Yeah, girl, you go first."

"What is there to say? Every time I fall in love the person dies," Caitlin sighed ruthfully. "Honestly, I'm starting to consider becoming a nun."

Iris giggled. "Caitlin, you're not even Catholic."

Caitlin considered. "Fair point, fair point. Your turn, Felicity."

"1: Barry is an idiot. Iris, you know that firsthand. 2: Oliver is an idiot. 3: I'm an idiot. 4: Ok, I don't actually know what the fourth one is, but whatever." Felicity bit her lip. "It's just so frustrating that after all the work we've done to get to where we were in our relationship, one little thing comes and ruins it!"

Her eyes sparkled with tears again, but she blinked hard and they disappeared. "I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to be me wallowing in self pity."

Iris rubbed her back sympathetically. "Don't worry about it. That's me every time I walk past Eddie's old house or desk."

Felicity rubbed her face. "Jeezum Crow, you guys. I'm here sobbing my heart out, and Oliver is still alive, where as you two have both lost the people you love!"

The other two giggled. "Alright, Iris, it's your turn."

"Well, I already said my piece about Eddie, so now it's time to talk about Barry. Oh, Barry. Where do I even begin? Actually, Caitlin, I've been meaning to ask you: Did you have a crush on Barry at some point?"

Caitlin blushed, then nodded. "I did. I mean, he's _cute_ , ok? And guess what? I thought he kissed me once. But it turned out to be that shapeshifter, guy, Hannible Bates." Iris and Felicity both stared at her, mouths slightly open. "I bet no one here can beat that."

Iris and Felicity both thought. "Nope," Felicity agreed. "Can't top that."

"I love how our weird, bad guy stopping lives affect out supposably normal love lives," Iris commented.

"You love that? I hate it," Felicity groaned. "Before we got together, Oliver was all like, 'I can't be with someone I truly care about', and it would drive me _crazy_! I mean, really, just working with him puts me in danger, so he doesn't have to worry about the extra precaution of dating me."

"That is the _worst_ ," Iris sympathized.

"Mhmm," Felicity agreed. "Caitlin? Did Ronnie ever do that?"

"He didn't." Caitlin said thoughtfully. "I think it's because we were engaged before he became a superhero. And Jay didn't either... but obviously he doesn't have the same morals as your men." She barked a laugh. "What about you, Iris, with Eddie?"

"No, but Eddie wasn't a legitimate superhero. Though he was mine..."

Caitlin groaned at the cheesiness. "Oh, dear goodness."

"But anyway, back to Barry," Iris said. "Sometimes, I honestly don't get what goes on in his head. One second it's like he's never been more in love with me and then next he's acting as if he's never had any interest in me at all! Every time I try to bring it up it seems like there's something else going on; something else more important. It's just so frustrating."

"I feel you there," Felicity sighed. "That superhero life though. Always something to worry about. Always something to put above yourself."

"Amen to that," Caitlin agreed vehemently, taking a long sip of her coffee. "Do you ever wish that things could just stop for awhile? That superheroes and super villains could all just disappear and we could be normal women with normal lives? I would just about kill for a 9-5 job and a steady boyfriend that would go sacrificing himself or turning out to be evil."

Felicity sighed again, swirling her spoon around her mug absentmindedly. "I dunno, Caitlin, would you really give up saving the world just so that you could have a normal social life? I mean, sometimes I wish I could, I guess, but after seeing how much good we do on a daily basis it just makes me stop and really think about it. I tired 9-5. I tried working at an office. It's not as pleasing as you might think."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Caitlin said. "It'd just be nice to take a break."

Iris nodded, finished her coffee and checked her watch. "Alright, I have to get back to work."

"And I have to get back to Star City." Felicity stood.

Caitlin stopped her momentarily. "Talk to him, Felicity. It really helps, trust me."

She nodded. "Ok. Thanks, you guys."

"Good luck."

And then the three women set off to there normal, peculiar, messed-up-love-life lives.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! I edited a few bits and expanded a few others to make it seem more like my usual writing style.**


End file.
